1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a server and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a server which controls a display apparatus capable of interacting with a user, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed and spread, and have included various functions according to demand of the user. In particular, in recent years, the television (TV) has been connected to the Internet and supports an Internet service and, thus, the user can watch a large number of digital broadcasting channels through the TV.
In recent years, technology using voice recognition has been developed to control the display apparatus more easily and intuitively. In particular, the TV can recognize the voice of the user and perform a function corresponding to the voice of the user such as volume adjustment or channel change.
However, the display apparatus in the related art which recognizes the user's voice provides the function corresponding to the recognized voice, but the display apparatus does not to provide interactive information through the conversation of the user.